patricia_and_friends_rpgfandomcom-20200214-history
Infinite Saga
What About A mysterious Black & White Mobiusian Jackal named "Infinite" has returned to bring about fear to the citizens with the power of the Phantom Ruby, with a single goal in mind on bringing back his entire Jackal Squad, old & new members alike. Infinite's Phantom Ruby powers are so mighty that it not only bested Shadow, but only Sonic again, that Infinite's power rivals that against Patricia, who might be the only one that can match Infinite's power & save Mobius from the frightening illusions of the pHantom Ruby. As Patricia & Infinite would go to battle, it is discovered that there is more history into the Skunk Family & the Jackal Bloodline. What is the connection here? And can Patricia put a stop to Infinite? What Happened The Saga begins with a Red Cube landing in the Grassy Plains, in which a mystery mobian jackal named "Infinite" who plans to make everyone fear the power of the Phantom Ruby once again. Infinite creates a Red Fortress out of the Red Cubes by the power of the Ruby before Infinite sets out to find Shadow the Hedgehog first for payback for what happened to his fallen Jackal Squad & for being weak & pathetic. Shadow is seen walking after having a conversation to Blaze the Hedgecat about controlling her flame powers. However, Shadow was ambushed by Infinite, sending Shadow into a dark alley landing hard on the trash cans. Infinite introduces Shadow as he continues pummelling Shadow, while he tries to fight back the best he can. But during the fight, Infinite reminds Shadow that this is personal when Shadow made Infinite abandon his weak old self, while he suddenly slams Shadow through the brick wall & tosses Shadow out on the road. Infinite explains that he will make sure that his vengeance will be too sweet to bare as he keeps on slamming Shadow more & more until he accidently tosses Shadow out into the plains, due to Shadow breaking out of the red cube catcher's mitt's grip. Infinite shrugs it off & flies to find Sonic. Shadow makes a splashdown on Big's fishing pond, now washed up on the shore, injured while Blaze the Hedgecat rushes to help Shadow who asked Big for his help on carrying Shadow to the hospital. But when Shadow realised that Infinite might be after Sonc next, he warns Blaze the HedgeCat to go find Patricia, in which she did while hurrying in a fast pace. Patricia is seen happy that Sukanku, Pearl, Numbuh 5, Pucca, Lujuan & Starfire now wields the Elements of Harmony, leading a new generation. But Blaze rushes in & warns Patricia about Infinite, in term Patricia got the message from the unknown being known as the Universe & Patricia hurries off to find Sonic. But at Sonic's House, while Amy is sleeping & Sonic is having a chilli dog, Infinite arrived first & seeing how Amy Rose is pregnant, Infinite makes it safe by using his power to create a peaceful Mobius Brazil paradise & ear muffs for Amy Rose within her bed room, while Infinite jumpscares Sonic from the kitchen window with a Replica Ruby Clone of Foxy the Pirate Fox, before pulling Sonic out of the house through the window & tosses him aside to fight him outside. Sonic recognises Infinite that he had suddenly returned all this time. Both Sonic & Infinite fight each other, remembering their own battles in the past, but Infinite somehow manages to bring the damaging punishment to Sonic, seeing how he took Sonic's advice of continue to grow stronger by the second, unlike mechs. Before Infinite could knock Sonic unconscious with a ruby blast, Patricia suddenly rushes in & cast a magic barrier to cancel the attack, while Sonic falls down eitherway. Infinite suddenly recognise Patricia from the younger years in Mobius Brazil, before being honoured of meeting the one & only Patricia the Skunk herself & considered herself lucky that due to Amy's pregnancy, they can't fight here. So Infinite bids them farewell, until they will meet again to fight to see which powerful being is more superior as Infinite flies away, with Patricia heal Sonic & she wonders about the Skunk Squad & the Jackal Squad that Infinite suddenly mentioned as she head to find Brittney for answers, while Infinite watches from afar, claiming that once the time is right, they will clash again at a large secluded area & will make sure that all will fear the Phantom Ruby's power & ressurect the Jackal Squad soon enough. Patricia meets up with Brittney who she knows about the Skunk Squad & the Jackal Squad & takes Patricia to her Underground basement filled with history books & a lot of Skunk Squad stuff like tables, posters, even a shiny emblem of the Skunk Squad, upon to Patricia's surprise, Brittney is a part of the group as a leader of the all female Skunk Squad team. While Brittney explains the stories about the Skunk Family of a long line of skunks that protect Mobius for generations in flashbacks, the same could've been said about a long line of Jackals of the Jackal Bloodline, until Infinite was considered an orphan, leading a team of Mobiusian Jackals to form a team of mercenaries called the Jackal Squad. But without his father's teachings, Infinite's thirst for the Phantom Ruby's power was slowly getting to him, since his confrontation & his squad's alligence with Eggman. But after Shadow defeats the Jackal Squad in brutal fashion & leaves Infinite defeated & humiliated to never show his pathetic face again, Infinite had lost everything, including his squad. But now Infinite leaves his past & old self behind & became reborn with the Phantom Ruby's power. Meanwhile, before the Skunk Squad could try to save the Jackal Squad from Eggman's alligences & Shadow's attacks, it was already too late & realised Infinite had gone mad after losing his squad, which is like a family to him. The Skunk Squad disbanded & were separated due to parental reasons, during that time, Brittney moves in to Mobius Brazil with his husband, Patricia's father, while Brittney gave birth to a baby girl, Patricia herself. Patricia began to realise that there's more to Infinite than they know & she feel sorry for what has happened to Infinite & his Jackal Squad in the past. Meanwhile Infinite had created & deployed his own army of Replicas, known as the Ruby Clones to attack the city, however Patricia hears the faint sound of the Phantom Ruby in the city & quickly rushes to see Kiki & the New Teen Titans having trouble facing off against strong Ruby Clones, but Patricia manages to help out by blasting at the Ruby Clones to shatter them quickly as many as she can, while looking around to see if there's more left, the answer is in the form of a monstrous Ruby Clone, known as the Red Ruby Dragon, which roars it's epic roar as Patricia do battle against the flying dragon, which unleashes it's Ruby coloured fireballs, Ruby Claws & phantom claw slashes & chomping Ruby teeth, while Patricia does her best to dodge the best she can while the dragon flies around the skyscraper to ram at Patricia, but she lands on it's back & blast it's Ruby Spikes & Horns & oncoming Ruby Clones, spawning on the dragon's back. This continues until Patricia blast its last spike away before suddenly the dragon glows more red, growing two more heads to make it 3 heads while chomping at Patricia, who suddenly getting the heck out of dodge by flying off the dragon's back & continues blasting at the now 3 headed Red Ruby Dragon. The fight continues with more fireballs & bites from the Red Ruby Dragon happen more frequently while Patricia continues dodging barely until she spots & blasts at the 3 Ruby uvula weakspots, blasting he Red Ruby Dragon out of the sky with a crash outside of the city, in term the Red Ruby Dragon crumbles to Ruby Crystal pieces before the defeated dragon & the shattered Ruby Clones disappear. Patricia realised that the fight had taken most of the energy out of her & she & Starfire went to the hospital when Starfire arrive to tell Patricia that the citizens are safe, while Patricia begins to understand that the Ruby Clones are very powerful when approached face to face. At the Hopsital, while everyone is recovering with help from Sally Acorn, Elphelt Valentine & even Brittney the Skunk who made chicken soup for everyone with help from Dizzy, asking what did she miss. Patricia & Starfire arrives, with Patricia explains that it's a long story, with Shadow added that he I shall responsible for causing Infinite to abandon his weak old self in the first place, Patricia realised this & tells Shadow that it is not his fault all that has happened in the past, while Shadow added that it happened way before he returned to redeem himself upon remembering Maria's promise on helping everyone to be happy. Patricia said that it's never too late for Shadow to make amends with Infinite. However, with everyone else tuckered out from the fight, they need to fully rejuvenate their full strength since Infinite is not to be taken lightly. Speaking of Infinite, meanwhile back at his Fortress, Infinite discovers not only Patricia has grown strong & presents both a real challenge & a real problem, but also Infinite found a way on ressurecting his old Jackal Squad members, by using Mokevu's old staff, but need to find a replacement gem to replace the shattered one. So Infinite takes his Ruby Clones with him to go to the Destroyed Maze from the "Alliance of Suffering" Saga, due to the Flood Incident from the "Pirate Saga", so it's easier for Infinite & his Ruby Clones to find the staff, which is stuck on Mokevu's dead skeletal hand & return to base, unaware of Mokevu, from the Netherealm, getting a feeling that his staff was stolen. Back at the hospital, after being fully rejuvenated, Patricia heads out with Sonic, Shadow, Blaze, Starfire & Dizzy to join her on her quest to find Infinite & are more than willing to take him down, but also knowing that they're in for a tough battle, considering that Patricia & Infinite were evenly matched in magic, power, speed & skiil. During that time, Infinite devises a plan to buy him some more time while in search for the replacement gem. Infinite begins using the Ruby's power to create another Monstrous Ruby Clone, in term that Patricia & her team discovered, which is the 6 headed Ruby Hydra. The team battle the Hydra, which it lashes out snake bites & acid spits at the team, while the team tries to continue dodging the best they can. Even with the Hydra had it's 2 heads chopped off, two more heads of each neck with a total of 4 heads regrow to take it's places. Now the heroes continue fighting back against the 8 headed Ruby Hydra, which it openfires more Fangs like a machine gun, while Dizzy tries her best to hide, considering that she doesn't want to unleash her two guardians, however, due to the Ruby Hydra growing more monstrous with only 5 Hydra Heads digging underground to attack from below, leaving 3 monstrous Hydra Heads to continue the bites, Dizzy has no other choice & her guardians were going for the Instant Kill on the Hydra's exposed core Ruby on it's chest, but Dizzy stops her guardians to save her friends, missing the targets, but causing a nuke explosion far away, that luckily no one was hurt, but everyone especially the Hydra were in a state of shock, before the explosion caused a rockslide that crushed & traped the hydra, before the heroes shake off the shock to finish the Hydra with Patricia & Blaze's fiery skunk gas Combo to burn the Hydra & Starfire's Starbolt beam & Sonic & Shadow's Double Boost to spear through the core Ruby, crumbling the Ruby Hydra into Ruby crystal gems before disappearing, while the heroes were very surprised on the massive power from Dizzy's finisher. Realising that Dizzy's guardians have so much firepower, they need to calm Dizzy down next time. As the heroes decide to camp here for the night to regain their energy, with help from Elphelt & Starfire on bringing the camp supplies, same with Infinite sleeping in his fortress for the night. The next morning, with the heroes awaken & set out once again, the Ruby Clones strike again with the ambush, that caught them by surprise at first, while Infinite creates another Ruby Clone, this time it's a Replica of one of Starfire's nemesis, Plasmus, as a Ruby Clone Replica, Ruby Plasmus. With the Clones bested once again Starfire was suddenly ambushed by the Ruby Plasmus, knocking the Tarmaren out cold. The heroes begin to clash against Plasmus, who bounces up & down, trying to squish them & forming into boxing arm forms to surprise sucker punches at the group, who continues dodging the best they can from it's bounces while they press on with the attack, until the Ruby Plasmus ate a Red Ruby Gem pill that enlarges himself into twice his size with multiple crystallised green eyes & continues bouncing more harder, trying to crush the group, as the heroes continues dodging the crushes & Plasmus's acid & boxing punches with both boxing arms, while they continue blasting & shattering each of the crystallised eyes. This cycle continues until Ruby Plasmus spreads sticky slime around the area to make the heroes decrease their speed upon contact with it, while Plasmus transforms into it's whale / tombstone form with one enlarged crystallised eye, as the red slime monster slides back & forth quickly to clothesline them in a fast pace, before preforming bellyflop slams at the team. The team continues to dodging even more barely while they continue blasting even more at the slime monster, who keeps regenerating. However this all changed when Starfire has a idea, with Patricia using her skunk gas to lure & blind the Ruby Plasmus, before Starfire uses her Injustice 2 finisher to send Plasmus into outer space, which it begins freezing Plasmus in place before getting shattered by Starfire's starbolt explosion, before the Slime monster dissolves into red Ruby crystal gems & disappears into thin air. Starfire reunites with the group & continues on with the team, realising that Shadow might be correct on the Ruby Clones also becoming replicas of former old enemies. Meanwhile, Infinite has found a suitable replacement gem for the Staff, which is actually Blackfire's Gem of Charta, as he set out alone to search far & wide into the forest, within the Mystic Jungle, never giving up on his Squad, until Infinite remembers that they were last seen defending one of Eggman's old facilities, before they were slained by Shadow, before the time Shadow discovered true compassion. Infinite makes it to the destroyed facility to find multiple dead bodies of the old Jackal Squad Members, Infintie recite an ancient chant from the book choosing the 2nd option for to be fully alive with full on flesh & fur, instead of zombies. As the chant begins, the old members of the Jackal Squad began to slowly become resurrected with painful results at first, until their hearts begin beating stronger & stronger, with the entire Jackal Squad members have finally become revived, much to Infinite's inner happiness that his goal is complete. Infinite begins gathering the multiple resurrected male & female members of the Jackal Squad, especially the leading female Jackal named "Vixen the Jackal", while preparing their comeback by starting off on taking their exact revenge on Shadow the Hedgehog first, in all the while helping Infinite bring anyone that stand in their way, to yield to the Phantom Ruby's power. The Heroes finally arrive at Infinite's Fortress, but somehow it's abandon. But they were thought wrong as the Infinite Fortress sprang to life by the Phantom Ruby's power, lashing out it's rug tongue to capture Shadow inside the Fortress itself & knocking Shadow unconscious. This leaves Patricia, Sonic, Blaze & Starfire to do battle against the living fortress, while keeping a sleeping Dizzy at a very safe place from danger. "More Coming Soon" Ending After the Final Battle beam Clash of Patricia's Kamehameha Blast against Infinite's Phantom Beam, Super Saiyan Patricia blasted Infinite with a Kamehameha Blast to finally defeat him in a fair fight slobber knocker in which Patricia has won. Both Patricia & Infinite have calmed down & confess to each other, with Infinite that he is doing what he can to resurrect the Jackal Squad, so he can reunite with them like a family of his own. Both rest & sit down, while remembering each other from the past of Mobius Brazil of Infinite buying the Crocodile Bandits some time for Patricia to escape, to nice nicknames like "Finn". Even Patricia remembers that Infinite can never hide his face under his mask for long, as Infinite takes it off revealing his true face, which is a normal Mobiusian Jackal face with a white scar over his right eye. Patricia understands on how & why Infinite is driven into evil, because of the loss of his Jackal Squad & being left alone & weak. Patricia said that what Infinite is trying to do on spreading fear with the power of the Phantom Ruby is wrong, but for also planning on resurrecting the Jackal Squad is for the right reason. So Patricia respects Infinite's decisions on bringing back the Jackal Squad & decides to let him go free to be back with his own family formed from his own team. Infinite thanked Patricia for the pet talk before giving Patricia this one time kiss, before putting his helmet back on & head out. "More Coming Soon" Characters *Patricia the Skunk (Main Protagonist) *Brittney the Skunk *Blaze the Hedgecat *Sonic the Hedgehog *Shadow the Hedgehog *Amy Rose *Big the Cat *Sally Acorn *Elphelt Valentine *Princess Robot Bubblegum *Kiki *Starfire *Dizzy *Astro Boy *Blade the Hedgehog *Jing King *D.Va *Skunk Squad (Mentioned in Brittney's History Books) *Jackal Squad **Infinite (Main Antagonist) **His Old Jackal Squad Members ***Vixen the Jackal (Female) ***Multiple Male Jackals ***Multiple Female Jackals *Ruby Clones (Created by the Phantom Ruby's Power) **Red Ruby Dragon **Ruby Hydra **Ruby Plasmus **Ruby Lord Fredrik **Living Infinite Fortress Battles *Shadow (L) vs. Infinite (W) *Sonic (L) vs. Infinite (W) (Interrupted by Patricia) *Patricia, P.R.B., Kiki (W) vs. the Ruby Clones I (L) *Patricia (W) vs. the Red Ruby Dragon (L) *Patricia, Sonic, Shadow, Blaze, Starfire & Dizzy (W) vs. Ruby Hydra (L) *Patricia, Sonic, Shadow, Blaze & Starfire (W) vs. Ruby Clones II (L) *Patricia, Sonic, Shadow & Blaze (W) vs. Ruby Plasmus (L) *Patricia, Sonic, Shadow, Blaze & Starfire (W) vs. Ruby Clones III (L) *Patricia, Shadow, Blaze & Starfire (W) vs. Ruby Lord Fredrik (L) *Patricia, Sonic, Blaze & Starfire (W) vs. Living Infinite Fortress (L) *Patricia (W) vs. Infinite (L) Boss Fights *Red Ruby Dragon (3 Phases) **1st Phase: Normal Aerial Battle **2nd Phase: On Red Ruby Dragon's Back **Final Phase: 3 Headed Red Ruby Dragon *Ruby Hydra (3 Phases) **1st Phase: 6 Headed Ruby Hydra **2nd Phase: 8 Headed Ruby Hydra **3rd Phase: Monstrous Ruby Hydra *Ruby Plasmus (3 Phases) **1st Phase: Ruby Plasma **2nd Phase: Larger Ruby Plasma **3rd Phase: Ruby Plasmus's Whale / Tombstone Form *Ruby Fredrik (3 Phases) **1st Phase: Ruby Fredrik **2nd Phase: Burnt / Angry Fredrik **3rd Phase: Enraged Fredrik *Living Infinite Fortress (3 Phases) **1st Phase: Stationed Mode / Ruby Knight **2nd Phase: Archery Defence / Ruby Horseman **3rd Phase: Burning / Enraged / Attack Mode *Infinite (Final Boss) Trivia *This marks the debut of not only the Patricia vs. Infinite rivalry, but also the debut of Patricia the Skunk's Super Saiyan Form. Category:Saga Category:Main Story